


Мята и ромашка

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в котором поцелуй родственных душ всегда имеет какой-либо вкус, в то время как поцелуй с другим человеком остается обычным поцелуем.





	Мята и ромашка

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Первый поцелуй, неловкий, торопливый и очень неожиданный и для Северуса, и для Поттера, случился в Мунго. Пах он больницей: мазью, которой густо мазали шею, камфорой, нашатырем, укрепляющим зельем и дезинфицирующим раствором.   
  
До выписки они целовались еще несколько раз, и каждый раз вкус поцелуя немного менялся. То добавлялся запах зубной пасты, то крови из разошедшейся ранки на губе, то апельсинов, которые без конца приносили Поттеру его друзья. Предпоследний поцелуй был горьким настолько, что пришлось оторваться друг от друга и выпить воды.  
  
— Это от диагностических чар, Поттер, нас же только что обоих проверили.  
  
— Наверное, будут выписывать.  
  
Да, их выпишут завтра или послезавтра. Они разъедутся по домам, спадет шок, уляжется стресс. Скорее всего, встреч больше не будет. Мысль о расставании была такой тревожной и неприятной, что на ее фоне поцелуй почти перестал горчить. Тем более вкус укрепляющего зелья, которое вливали в Поттера, наверное, пинтами, все равно казался заметнее, ярче.   
  
Тогда они целовались до исступления, до тех пор, пока отступающий назад Поттер не дошел до кровати и не свалился на нее. А сверху упал Северус. И тогда, хватаясь за пижамы, за волосы, за руки, они не отпускали друг друга, пока от горечи не защипало глаза и не потекли слезы. Северус надеялся, что Поттер понял: это всего лишь реакция на горький вкус, а не сентиментальные чувства, на которые Северус уже давно не способен.  
  
В день выписки Северус извинился перед всеми, увлек Поттера в туалет и крепко запер дверь. В палате их ждали Уизли, преподаватели Хогвартса, репортеры, главный врач Мунго. А они, втиснувшись между раковиной и унитазом, целовались как в последний раз, торопливо, отчаянно, шаря руками под мантиями и все теснее прижимаясь друг к другу.   
  
— Я к тебе приду, можно? Не выгонишь? Завтра же приду, — бормотал Поттер, а Северус, закрыв глаза, шептал: — Да, да, да, — не веря ни единому его слову.  
  
В первую ночь у себя дома Северус почти не спал. Вспоминал Поттера, его губы, глаза, запах. Запах обыкновенного укрепляющего зелья, которое Северус когда-то варил в самых больших котлах для больничного крыла, теперь был прочно связан с Поттером. Чувствуя себя извращенцем, Северус поднялся с кровати, нашарил рукой на полке с зельями фиал и нюхал укрепляющее до головокружения, до того, что наступило возбуждение, и вставший член натянул ткань ночной рубашки. Продолжая держать фиал с зельем в одной руке, Северус просунул руку под рубашку и дрочил до тех пор, пока на ткани не расплылось мокрое пятно.  
  
Поттер и правда приходил. Прошло две недели, а Поттер забегал уже шесть раз ― по утрам перед занятиями в школе авроров. Один раз он обнаглел настолько, что не остался в прихожей ждать, пока к нему спустятся, а без предупреждения поднялся в спальню, и только что проснувшийся Северус не знал как сесть и чем прикрыться, чтобы спрятать возбужденный член. Никогда еще утренний стояк не случался так не вовремя. Наконец он смог нащупать одеяло и догадался рявкнуть на Поттера, отчего тот мгновенно скатился вниз. Но, судя по красноречивым взглядам и особенно страстным поцелуям, он все заметил.  
  
Губы Поттера все так же пахли укрепляющим зельем. Поттер пах им, кажется, уже целиком, и Северус с удовольствием отпускал едкие замечания в адрес целителей Мунго.  
  
— Они готовы утопить тебя в укрепляющем зелье, лишь бы не думать и не лечить чем-то другим, более эффективным.  
  
— Меня не надо лечить, я здоров, Северус, — ответил Поттер в тот день, когда он зашел не до занятий, а после, ранним вечером. — Совсем, совсем здоров, вот, смотри.   
  
И бесстыдно положил руку Северусу на ширинку. Северус остолбенел и, пока боролся с желанием вжаться пахом в руку сильнее, Поттер без всякого смущения прижался к нему стояком сам. Замерев и растеряв все слова и мысли, Северус чувствовал, как Поттер сначала осторожно, а потом все сильнее и чаще трется своим членом. Он опомнился только тогда, когда его голая кожа коснулась чужой голой кожи, — Поттер уже расстегнул свои джинсы и его брюки. В воздухе снова запахло укрепляющим, Поттер уже водил по его члену ладонью, когда Северус смог собрать слова в предложение:  
  
— Тебя поят какой-то адской смесью и называют это укрепляющим! Я сварю сам. Больше ромашки и мяты… ах… и убрать тысячелистник. И… Поттер!..  
  
— Да ты что, Северус, — Поттер гладил пальцем головку члена так нежно, что от этой ласки задрожали колени. — Я не пью укрепляющее с тех пор, как вышел из Мунго. Я не говорил, потому что думал ― вдруг ошибка. Хотел убедиться, что все по-настоящему.   
  
Первая мысль была: «Врет!», но она была настолько болезненной и тоскливой, что ее хотелось немедленно забыть. И тогда появилась вторая: «А если не врет? Как проверить?». Можно было дождаться утра, связаться с Мунго и задать вопрос целителю. Но для этого нужно пережить целую ночь, а целитель мог не ответить, отговорившись врачебной тайной. Существовал способ точнее, быстрее и приятнее.   
  
Не давая опомниться ни себе, ни Поттеру, Северус опустился на колени, одновременно стаскивая с Поттера джинсы и трусы, и взял его член в рот. Если Поттер что-то и говорил, или шептал, или даже кричал, то Северус не слышал. Только чувствовал, как осторожные пальцы гладят по волосам, как дрожат бедра под ладонями, как брызжет сперма на язык, и что она совсем не пахнет укрепляющим.   
  
Северус поднялся с колен и прижался лбом ко лбу Поттера. Значит, он действительно уже несколько дней не пьет никаких лекарств. Но их поцелуи все так же пахнут ромашкой, мятой и тысячелистником. Неужели нашлась его пара? Сколько раз он ошибался, когда поцелуй партнера вдруг пах жвачкой, табаком или алкоголем! Но стоило вспыхнуть надежде, как оказывалось, что это действительно вкус всего лишь жвачки, табака и алкоголя. И вот, когда он уже не ждал…  
  
Но все мысли исчезли в миг, когда Поттер, так же как он тремя минутами раньше, опустился на колени, снимая с него брюки.   
  
После они занимались сексом. Вкус поцелуев был тот же, и в комнате сильно, густо и сладко пахло укрепляющим зельем.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Мята и ромашка"


End file.
